As the ShadowRealm Turns
by Izziekue
Summary: UMMMM...re-posted cuz of chapter problems...me and friend write fic that very confuzzeling...read and see why we should get rid of the voices in our heads...
1. cd side 1:personas go wild!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.well almost nothing,. Wait, if I own almost nothing then I do own something...Oh I don't know!!!! I own my other personas and my friend owns her's....so don't sue me unless you want us to come and get you!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!::runs into wall:: that hurt......  
  
Kue: Hello!!!! I am the authoress that uses the ( )'s!!! The chara's Yue Kue, Tinwetari, Yue, Sesshi-oo(who is the Sesshomaru from Inuyasha), Marik and his Yami(which I have decided to call Mariku, the "u" I silent), and Peggie-sue,he is Pegusus..i don't like him very much and I think he should be drunk.all the time...Also! This fic was ritten the way it was because we were at my house and we felt like wrighting it this way so..yeah....!  
  
Ling-Ling: HEYOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I the authoress that uses the (**)'s...ummm I use myself, and Kae-chan, and Hala, and another Hala, and uhhhhhhhhh..Legolas(*he hot.::sighs::*)and Alexandra.and oceans of Stormtroopers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yue Kue: Why did you speak of my Sesshi-oo that way?  
  
Ling Ling: lol  
  
Tinwetari: don't mind her....  
  
Kae-chan: But Master........she was only speaking the truth  
  
Yue Kue ::glares:: but he is mine and you can not talk about him.......  
  
Tinwe: 'here we go again'  
  
Ling Ling: *harmful aura rising* Does that mean Legolas is yours too?!  
  
Tinwe: ::backs away:: No! He every fangirls!!!!!!!! ::thinks:: ' am i the only sane one...?'  
  
Ling Ling: no you not only sane one Tinwe  
  
Yue Kue: ::starry eyed:: Sesshi-oo and Yue are the only ones for me......  
  
Kae-chan, Hala, and Ling Ling:  
  
"Lesson 3: if you see a stranger, follow him.-Ed"  
  
Yue Kue: ::cherry blossoms going crazy:: Yue.....Sesshi-oo.........  
  
Tinwe: O.O  
  
Ling Ling: love is mushy I'm outta here  
  
Kae-chan: Bye Ling Ling!!  
  
Kue(not the crazy one) : I agree with Ling Ling......Tinwe you can handle Kue Kue right  
  
Kae-chan: ummm master, our masters are being quiet again...  
  
Yue Kue: still starry eyed and feeling all lovie dovie:: Yes Yue, Sesshi- oo....I'll got out with you tonight to see the shadow realm....  
  
Tinwe: I'm so increasing her medication........KUE WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER HERE WITH ME!!!!!??????  
  
Kae-chan: *pats Tinwe on the shoulder* poor poor Tinwe  
  
Tinwe: ::eyes go wide:: are you the sane one?  
  
Kae-chan: until someone hits me on the head  
  
Tinwe: oh, okay........::gets an evil grin on her face:: Should we give Kue Kue here what she wants?  
  
Kae-chan: what will you do to my master?  
  
Kae-chan: You will not hurt her will you?!?!?  
  
Tinwe: I'll give her her Yue and Sesshi-oo......but under Mariku's mind control....  
  
Kae-chan: Because I am not sure if you knew or not, but if you hurt my master...................  
  
Kue Kue: What? Yue, Sesshi-oo, you want me to do that?  
  
Tinwe: It will not hurt your master.....  
  
Tinwe: it will make her very happy.........::goes into a trance::  
  
*NOTE- (hey...Tinwe is a star guardian for Sakura in my fanfic and I decide she like Mariku...)  
  
(*awesome*)  
  
Tinwe: ::talks to Marik in her mind:: hey Marik.......will you do me a favor and get Mariku for me?  
  
*NOTE- (Tinwe is a human guardian that looks like a chick Yue but she also has cat ears and a tail like big Kero....)  
  
Marik: 'Oh! ummm sure Tinwe-chan, I'll get him.'........::Talks to his Yami:: hey....your girlfriend wants to talk to you!  
  
Mariku: ::glares at his Hikari:: Shutup.......::talks to Tinwe :: Tinwe- chan...Why do you always talk to my Hikari first, we do have separate bodies now thanks to your mistress...  
  
Kae-chan: ummm master do you by any chance have any Storm Troopers around that I can kill?  
  
Tinwe: ::talking to Mariku in his head:: I know that......  
  
Kue Kue:: One moment please....::looks away from her daydreams....:: Kae- chan....ummm...I'm the Yue Kue from a to z....the one stuck with that horrid puppy Inuyasha...curse him for not telling me where his bisshie brother is... but ummm... I saw some storm troopers walking that way...at least four dozen.......maybe more....::turns back to day dreams::  
  
Kae-chan: Excuse me one moment............................*runs to the StormTroopers* HAH!! THINK YOU'LL BE SO SCARED OF A LITTLE INNOCENT GIRL NOW PUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kae-chan: Take this you little freaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slashing and pounding noises*  
  
*Kae-chan goes flying into the wall*  
  
Random Schoolgirl: note this cut her up pretty badly so she will be very bloody and ticked off..  
  
Tinwe: ::giggles:: ummm...Mariku..... Could you use your staff to take control of Yue-kun's mind and Sesshomaru's mind for me.... I need them to come here so that my dear friend Kue Kue can finally choose between her loves.  
  
Mariku: ::sighs and smiles, *NOTE(this is in no way how Marik or his Yami act...I just don't know them very well so I make it up):: Fine......I'll send 'em to you as soon as I can get this grinning Hikari away from me...::pushes Marik away:: 'kay Tinwe-chan...they on the way.  
  
Kae-chan: *gets up from her dent in the wall*..............how dare you successfully hit me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tinwe: ::smiles:: thankies Mari-chan!!::mental hug:: hope it makes Yue Kue happy.  
  
*Kae-chan runs to cut all their heads off and returns with blood splashed all over her face and a knife drenched in blood*  
  
Mariku: ::uses staff to take control of Yue and Sesshomaru's minds, sending them to the unsaid location of his girl friend::  
  
Tinwe: ::untrances:: Did you have fun Kae-chan?  
  
Kae-chan: My my my, just look at all this blood!................Hey Hala come here!!! I got a fresh drink for ya!!!!!!!  
  
::Yue and Sesshi-oo appear in front of Kue Kue::  
  
Kae-chan: *licks the side of her knife*  
  
Yue Kue: ::snaps out of her day dreams:: Yue!!!! Sesshi-oo!!!! What are you doing here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Hey...can we say we in the shadow realm?)  
  
(*Umm sure.......Kae-chan just became blood thirsty though*)  
  
(That okay! my people are either Youkai or guardian soooo.... their blood no taste good)  
  
(*Heehee*)  
  
(yes well.plz review.....and we know it confuzzeling to read..but with all the voices in our heads..we had to do something....) 


	2. cd side 2: the Chaos that is our mind

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN THE KNOW ANIME CHARA'S!!!!!!!! AND I LIKE CAPSLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kue: (so.the two best bishies have arrived!!!!!!!!! I so happy...)  
  
(*O.o*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Yue and Sesshi-oo look very confused and Tinwe smiles at them::  
  
Yue: :: in his always calm voice:: What am I doing in the shadow realm? ::looks around and sees Tinwe:: Tinwetari, did you do this? Mistress will not be pleased. ::crosses arms over chest:: You should send me back right now.  
  
Sesshi-oo: :: Looks around bored:: Feh.  
  
Tinwe: ::Hugs Yue:: not gonna happen Yue-kun. We are going to split Kue Kue into to beings!  
  
Sesshi-oo: Feh.  
  
Yue: Why? ::tries not to sound hopeful:: She can't possibly love me like you say?  
  
Tinwe: ::smiles again and let's go of Yue:: She does love you Yue-kun. Her guardian half at least. (There! its out! I finally said how on earth Yue Kue can be a cat demon and have wings!!!!!!!)  
  
(*well this is an interesting breakthrough*)  
  
Yue: ::shocked:: Tinwe-chan.....we'll need mistress for this though....  
  
NOTE*- (oh...the fic Tinwe from...that is my other chick flic one....in that one it is only cardcaptors...and she the one who likes Yue....just so yah know and I just think that for outside the fic, tinwe like Mariku 'cuz they make great couple.....::mental pic of a catgirl in Yue clothes hugging Mariku in his cloak thingie holdin' his staff:: )  
  
(*hahahaha that actually look kinda funny*)  
  
( me know...but I think it kinda cute in their own little way...)  
  
(*yeah*)  
  
Peggie-sue walks in: ::hic:: hello! ::hic::  
  
All charas : Huh?  
  
Kae-chan wakes up..............Oh hi Peggie, still drunk from the party last night?  
  
Peggie-sue: ::hic:: party? what ::hic:: party?  
  
Kae-chan: I told you not to get so drunk that you'd forget where you were!!!!!!  
  
Peggie: ::hic:: ummm... hey!::hic:eyes go wide:: I'm in the shadow realm!!!!!! ::hic:: i thought this was my closet...::hic:: Bye!!!!!::Peggie- sue flashes his millennium eye and returns to the ummm... real realm?)  
  
All charas: AH, yeah.  
  
Kae-chan: He's gonna die from that one of these days *sweatdrop*  
  
Kue Kue: ::Blushing and thinking to herself:: Yay! They're here!!!!!  
  
Sesshi-oo: Feh.  
  
Kae-chan: Sesshi-oo can you please say something other than feh?  
  
Tinwe: Now Yue-kun, I have something that will separate her into two beings.  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::glares:: How dare you tell me what to say...::flexes claws::  
  
Kae-chan: Bring it on Fluffer Butt!!!!!  
  
Tinwe: ::holds up two cards, the change of heart, and multiply(me no no what it called):: these are the tools for Kue Kue's happiness!!!  
  
:puff of silver smoke:: Kue appears:: Wait Kae-chan!!!!! Leave Sesshi-oo alone!!! ::glomps Sesshi-oo :: Don't fight him..... 'cuz I see an.aaaaaah. ocean of storm troopers about a mile away!!! there are millions of them!!! ::hugs Sesshi-oo really tight then poofs in silver smoke again::  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::swirly eyes::  
  
Kue Kue is still in her dream world blushing away....  
  
*Kae-chan runs as fast as she can not making a sound. Takes out two of her long swords and goes on a chopping frenzy*  
  
Yue: what good can those cards do if you don't have a staff? ::getting a tad annoyed at his young apprentice::  
  
Tinwe: Don't need one Yue-kun. Watch! ::holds cards up in front of her above her head:: MULTIPLY!!!!! MULTIPLY YUE KUE INTO TWO BEINGS!!!!! ::Tinwe's tail, ears, and wings appear as a magic seal that looks like the millennium eye appears beneath her::  
  
::Yue Kue splits into two beings:: What happened? :double her voice(sounds scary):: Sesshi-oo just stares, Yue looks slightly amazed, and Tinwe is still floating.  
  
Tinwe: NOW!!! CHANGE OF HEART!!!! CHANGE THE TWO YUE KUES SO THAT ONE OF THEM IS PURE YOUKAI AND THE OTHER IS PURE GUARDIAN!!!! ::more glowing and the change of heat angle/demon lady flies to Yue Kue and kisses each one on the opposite cheek. Then the two Kues are enveloped in light::  
  
*Kae-chan still hacking away*  
  
::all charas cover their eyes::  
  
::light fades:: Tinwe: Did it work?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(*oooooooooooooooooooo! A cliff hanger..wow...ummmmmm what am I talking about?*)  
  
(I have no clue Ling-Ling...but you should have someone tell the readers to not be scared by the confuzzeling fic and to review it...)  
  
(*oh..::looks around and spies a storm trooper:: HEY! Stormtopper get over here and ask the readers to review!!!!!!*)  
  
Stormtrooper: Yes ma'am..Please re-::gets cut off cuz his head falls off::  
  
Kae-chan: ::wipes the blood off of sword::  
  
(O.O...Kae-chan? Why did you have to kill THAT stormtrooper?)  
  
Kae-chan: He called me stupid just now and he stole my job !  
  
(*giggles*)  
  
(O.o...fine.you say it..)  
  
Kae-chan: Review or I'll come and getcha!!!!!!!! 


	3. cd side 3: Bisshies should be real

Disclamer: If I could own anything in the world, it would be the bishies mentioned in this story...to bad for me I do not own them......::eyes well up with tears:: Why can't I own the bisshies??!!??::sobs:: I luv them sooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!::gets hit in head by Kae-chan:: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! What was I talking about?  
  
Dear readers, Ummmmmm...story gets even more confuzzeling from here..sorry  
Signed,  
The People inside the authoress' heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yue: Yue Kue? ::walks over to the Yue Kues:: Are you al-...::stops in shock::  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::now better from the glompping :: What is it? (Gasp! emotion from Sesshi-oo!)  
  
*Kae-chan yells in the distance *: I'm comin' back for ya Fluffer Butt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Tinwë looks towards the Kues::  
  
* Kae-chan comes back in and sees the two Kues*: Holy crap its like the shining!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youkai Yue Kue: ::growls::Back away from MY Sesshi-oo.  
  
Kae-chan: What you think I like him?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sesshi-oo: I can take care of myself weakling. ::makes as if to slash Youkai Kue::  
  
*Kae-chan grabs his wrist* Kae-chan: Don't you ever hurt anyone with out a good reason  
  
Youkai Kue: ::walks up to Sesshi-oo and looks him straight in the eye, glaring at him with rage:: Sesshi-oo, I am not a weakling, and I'll show you why. ::looks at Kae-chan:: Please let go of him. I can't bear to see anyone hanging on him.  
  
Kae-chan: I AM NOT HANGING ON HIM I AM SAVING YOUR BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tinwë:: Ummm..... Kue Kue? ::Guardian Yue Kue looks at Tinwe:: Yes?  
  
Kae-chan: AND I WILL NOT LET GO  
  
Youkai Kue:: I can save my own but. And any ways... his slash didn't even leave a mark...::smiles evilly:: I also know just why he tried to slash my face. He Knows I'm stronger than he is. ::glares back at Sesshi-oo, who is calmly taking these comments::  
  
Kae-chan: But I'm still not letting go  
  
Youkai Kue: Fine. I don't care if you're there when I demonstrate my reasons for not being a weakling.  
  
Tinwë: Kue Kue? Your hair changed colors? Why is that?  
  
Kae-chan: Can I stand on his head, or at least sit on it?, or hover above it while tied to him with a leash?  
  
Guardian Kue: It changed colors because I'm the guardian of the dark moon, so I must be the opposite of the guardian of the light moon. ::She looks at Yue and blushes slightly::  
  
Youkai Kue: No you may not. He might not be standing when I'm through with him.  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::growls:: Do I or don't I have a say in this matter.  
  
Youkai Kue: No.  
  
Kae-chan: I bored...so you have no say in it  
  
Youkai Kue: Please, and hey, coming from a pissed off cat demon, please is pretty nice, will you let go of him and let me get this over with?  
  
Kae-chan: But who can I pester? *whimpers*  
  
::Sesshi-oo thinking:: damn, what is up with her......  
  
Youkai Kue: ::turns her gaze back to Sesshi-oo and snarls:: Thank-you  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::gulp::  
  
Youkai Kue: Now, Sesshi-oo, dear, ::growls:: take this!  
  
Tinwë, and Yue, And Kue Kue gasp  
  
Kae-chan: *tears well up* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!=^.^=)  
  
(*baka*)  
  
(HEY!!!!!! That was so not nice...)  
  
(*O_______________________O*)  
  
(Oh well...umm plz review....we need them to survive....)  
  
Dear readers,  
The two authoress' do not need reviews to survive, they are lying.  
  
Thank-you  
The People inside the Authoress' heads  
  
Both authoress': STUPID VOICES!!!!!!!!!::run in wall:: OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! 


	4. cd side 4: InSaNe 'R' wE

Disclaimer: why must the world be sooooooo cruel as to not have clones of Legolas?????if they did, then Kae-chan could say she owned one........ OH WELL!!!!!!!!!!!! We no own anime or legolas....no get mad and eat..K?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youkai Kue: Now, Sesshi-oo, dear, ::growls:: take this!  
  
Tinwë, and Yue, And Kue Kue gasp  
  
Kae-chan: *tears well up* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Youkai Kue throws her arms around Sesshi-oo's neck and kisses him passionately on the mouth::  
  
Kae-chan: ewwwwww ickies  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::Eyes Wide in shock:: !?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Youkai Kue: ::stops kissing Sesshi-oo, smiles:: Do you still think I'm a weakling?  
  
Sesshi-oo:: Swirlly eyes:: *NOTE- (Sesshi-oo looks like Inuyasha when he high on ink...hehe)  
  
Kae-chan: ::in detective gear:: Well, the dames got guts..  
  
Tinwë looks shocked..(wonder why?......)  
  
Youkai Kue: ::lets go of Sesshi-oo, who still feels very high...::  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::drops to the ground like a rock.then says in a gasp:: feh?  
  
Tinwë: ::done staring at the youkai love birds, looks at Kae-chan:: Who in the Seven Hells do you think you are?!? Dick Tracy !!??  
  
Kae-chan: ::stares blankly, then looks at her own clothes:: ACK!!!!!!! WHERE ARE MY NORMAL CLOTHES?!? IF ANY OF YOU SAW ME CHANGE YOU WILL BE KICKED TO THE NON-EXISTENT MOONS!!!!!! ::goes through the Sailormoon transformation backwards while the songs plays backwards also::  
  
Kae-chan: ::staring at herself while this process is going on:: shiny naked awesome!!!!!!!! ::process finishes:: wow, that was cool.  
  
Tinwë, Yue, Kue Kue and Youkai Kue all just stare....Sesshi-oo is still too high to notice.. = ~_^=  
  
Tinwë: Ooooookay...::looks back to Youkai Kue:: Hey, Kue, don't you think you over did it?  
  
Youkai Kue: Feh.  
  
Tinwë: ^.^;  
  
Kae-chan: ::looks in the distance:: ummm aren't there two other people here?  
  
Kae-chan: :: still looks around:: ummm, Ling Ling what are you doing here and by that closet? You didn't.you couldn't have!!......WHY!?!?!?!?!?(*yes, that closet*)  
  
Ling Ling: uhhhhhhhhhhh :: sweatdrop:: there's no one locked in here!!!!!!! I..uhhhh.hjfdl..cnjdsafh..chibidiwibbit...:: runs off in a puff of smoke::  
  
Kae-chan: why did she have to get as drunk as Peggie-Sue..  
  
Youkai Kue and Tinwë both look around....  
  
Youkai Kue: Hey, your right..where are they?..That blasted other half never knows when the right time to leave is...  
  
Tinwë: ::thinking:: Oh dear, why must they remember that Yue-kun and Kue Kue were here..now they'll look for 'em or get bad ideas..  
  
Kae-chan: :: in the ongoing search for the two lost goodie goodies, Kae- chan finds a goblet. She was thirsty by now.so she takes the goblet back to the "main area":: hey look what I found guys!!!! :: takes a sip:: mmm. this stu....::passes out, spilling the liquidy substance all over Sesshi- oo.waking him up from the kissy-highness....OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::  
  
Sesshi-oo ::eyes wide, and he is veeerrrry angry, sooo angry, he almost ready to go puppy:: YOU BLOODY FEMALE!!!!!!! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Youkai Kue: ::grins:: I knew you would like that...  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::blushes:: I did not!!!!!!!! At least.ummm.not that much..OH BLAST YOU!!!!  
  
Random School Girl: SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!!! KAE-CHAN NEEDS HELP!! I'M SURE YOU DON'T CARE BUT I DO!!!!!!!! Get Legolas to do mouth to mouth resuscitation on her or something, she would like that.  
  
Youkai Kue and Sesshi-oo are having a fuming, blushie, staring contest, and ignore her.  
  
Tinwë looks at Random School Girl : ::Smiles:: I can do that!!!! Just a minute!!!!!!!!! ::trances.and talks to ..you guessed it! Marik!:: Hello Marik!!! Can get Mari-chan for me.?  
  
Marik: ::grins:: KK Tinwë-chan.::yells:: MARI-CHAN!!!!!! YOU GIRLFRIEND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mariku: ::to hikari:: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! ::to Tinwë:: Tinwë..remind me to kill you next time I see you...::Marik in the background...: Mari-chan! Mari-chan.::  
  
Tinwë: KK Mari-chan ::mental grin ::I will...you think you could send Legolas here? We kinda need him .for uuuhhhh.. Something...  
  
Mariku: I will..under one condition.  
  
Tinwë: Okay! What is it?  
  
Mariku: You can't look at his butt! Okay!? I don't want you to freak over him!!!!  
  
Tinwë: ::teary eyed:: Oh Mariku!!! You do care!!!!!!  
  
Mariku: ::mental blush:: I'LL SEND HIM RIGHT OVER!!!!!!! ::Mariku sends Legolas to the shadow realm...::  
  
Tinwë: Thank you Mariku!!!!!!!!! Kae-chan needs him...::mental peck-on- the-cheek::  
  
Tinwë un-trances  
  
Legolas appears in shadow realm..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(*YAY!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!!!!!!! LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*)  
  
(LEGOLAS!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(PLZ !!!! review the confuzzeling fic that is now bringing you LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	5. cd side 5: ::to readers:: we see joo

DISCLAIMER: WE NO OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....and I really like sesshi-oo and youkai kue.....you'll know why... just wait and read.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.in the closet, Yue and Guardian Kue are tied up and locked in..for no apparent reason.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Random School Girl's friend: the random school girl has fainted. I have no idea ::looks at Legolas::.why. :: faints::  
  
Tinwë: Welcome, Sir Legolas, to the Shadow Realm. The girls over yonder are in great need of your elvish powers. ::tries very hard, and doesn't, look at Legolas' cute tush.::  
  
Legolas: Ok. Mind you I have no Idea what I am doing here. But fair maidens need my assistance. :: walks over there like he does it everyday and is sick and tired of it::  
  
::Alexandra walks in, picks up Kae-chan and tosses her out and takes her place::  
  
Alexandra: What? He's my boyfriend! Also I need to distract you guys so you don't see the secret of his elvish powers. Oh look, here he comes!  
  
Legolas: ummmmmm..what are you doing here Alexandra?  
  
Meanwhile.The Youkai Love Birds are still having a staring contest, though the blushes have long since gone away...  
  
Alexandra: Well, you left me all of a sudden! I missed you ::starts crying::  
  
Legolas: ::thinking to himself "why do I always make her cry like this? I get kinda tired of singing in elvish." ::Ok Alexandra I am terribly sorry....I can take you shopping later. I actually think its fun shopping with you.  
  
Alexandra: ::glomps Legolas and kisses him:: thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you!  
  
::Legolas begins to smile brightly from the kiss.......::  
  
Kae-chan: :wakes up and walks back to the area:: Hi guys what did I...::sees Legolas.....faints::  
  
Alexandra: Lets blow this popsicle joint.  
  
Legolas: With pleasure..I am getting scared of all these fainting girls..  
  
Tinwë: ::panicking:: WAIT!!!!!!! Sir Legolas! You need to help the girls!!!!!! They won't wake up unless you help them somehow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile in the closet....  
  
Yue: So, where are we?  
  
Guardian Kue: I think we are in the closet that that Ling Ling lady came through...  
  
Both look at each other....::blush::  
  
Yue: .  
  
Guardian Kue: .  
  
Out Side the Closest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas: I know I need to help them, that's why I was getting out of here! Curse my chivalry and guilty conscience.  
  
Alexandra: Well do it now! Then we can get out of here! Just nothing inappropriate!!! ESPECIALLY KISSING!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: Its not kissing its mouth to mouth resuscitation.  
  
Alexandra: Let me wake them up!.....HEY GIRLS ELIJAH WOOD IS SINGLE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:: all wake up and run, 'cept Kae-chan::  
  
Tinwë: ::sweatdrop:: Oh, well.::walks over to Kae-chan and whispers:: There are more Stormtroopers........  
  
Kae-chan: ::gets up, eyes glowing with satisfaction::  
  
Tinwë: They called you stupid..again. ::looks at Legolas and Alexandra:: you should leave now...don't want to get covered in blood...like last time...  
  
Kae-chan: :: eyes now glowing with anger. Pulls out two of her short swords and twirls them better than Legolas did then runs after the stormtroopers::  
  
Legolas: ::looks at her in awe and admiration::...cool.....  
  
Alexandra: ummmmm..can we go now?..please?....  
  
:: Alexandra and Legolas leave, in a puff of green smoke::  
  
Tinwë: ::sweatdrop:: Oh well...she woke up...and they left....I guess Mari-chan didn't need to call Sir Legolas....::sigh::..::thinks:: he does have a cute butt though..  
  
Meanwhile.again..Yue and Guardian Kue are still in the, closet...  
  
Yue: Why are we tied up?  
  
Guardian Kue: I do not know the answer to that.but, why don't we just get ourselves out? We do have are powers.....  
  
Yue: ::sweatdrops:: I didn't think of that..sorry, I think I'm claustrophobic.or something. I can't seem to think straight....  
  
Random School Girl: What Yue is really thinking, and the reason for why he is talking like a normal person, is because he likes the fact that he is trapped in a closet with a girl and that even though he could of gotten them out hours ago(yes, hours)...well.he is a guy....trapped in a closet with a girl...  
  
Back from the closet~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tinwë: ummmmmmm....Kae-chan? Do you think you could get the youkai peeps over there to come over here or somethin'?  
  
Kae-chan: Ok!! ::walks over to the staring contest:: hey guys? We need you over there...umm...you guys? ::pokes the both of them.... And after a few seconds, they both fall over, asleep, the Kue's head on Sesshi-oo's shoulder....::  
  
Tinwë: Eeeeeewwww! Close their eyes Kae-chan!!!! I think they dead! They must of burned each others minds away or something.....  
  
Kae-chan: Okay!!! ::bends down over Sesshi-oo and closes his eyes::  
  
Youkai Kue: ::talking in sleep:: ..you closed... your eyes first... I win..Sesshi-chan...::closes eyes, smiles faintly and begins to purr softly::  
  
Sesshi-chan(hehe =^_^=.'nother name for the puppy demon!!!!!!!!): ::turns face towards kue's head and smiles in sleep:: feh..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(YUEISTHINKINGLIKEANORMALGUY!WOW!ANDITHINKSESSI- OOANDYOUKAIKUEREALLYLIKEEACHOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::gasp::THATSOOOOOFUNNY!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..ANDODDLYCUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(* O.o....you feelin' okay?*)  
  
(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!!!!!!!!!!!=^.^=)  
  
::turns to readers:: (*run away now.......or else you'll catch her insanity....if you do catch it, the only cure is to review...*) 


	6. cd side 6: the world is full of idiots a...

DISCLAIMER: HEH.....well......me no own anything that me talkin' bout, cept me peeps and Kae-chan owns her peeps  
  
too........and sorry for any and all spelling errors....new com...no word program..........no spell check.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kae-chan: he look funny when sleeping  
  
Tinwë: Ummmm.... I would have to agree.......  
  
Tinwë: ::blinks:: should we be looking at them still?  
  
Kae-chan: or doodle on them  
  
O.O..........dooooooooodle............  
  
Kae-chan: I got the markers!  
  
Meanwhile........in the closet:  
  
Yue: ::very nervous:: So, ummmmmmmmmmmmm, ever been in a closet before? (=-.-=....very bad pick up line.......glad he didn't use it on me..........)  
  
Guardian Kue: ...  
  
Yue: ::looks at Kue: and thinks:: she seems familiar..... Guardian Kue: ::looking at Yue and thinking:: wonder what he does all day? Must not get out much...........  
  
Guardian Kue: I...feel .....strange............::starts to lean towards Yue::  
  
Yue: O.O!  
  
Back From the Closet ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tinwë: O.O maaaaarkerssssss..........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kae-chan: singing* doodly doo, doodly doo, DOO DOO!!!!!!!!! Tinwë: ^_^ I like markers..........::begins to re-color Sesshi-oo's stripes....to uummm...Yugi's hair color(s)....::  
  
Youkai Kue: ::growls in sleep::  
  
Tinwë: Kae-chan.... I think Kue is waking up........ are you sure we should be coloring them?  
  
Kae-chan: I dunno  
  
Tinwë: what do yah mean by 'I dunno'? I think she'll kill us if she woke up......  
  
Kae-chan: uhhhhhh *flys up in the air with her wings* you on your own  
  
Tinwë: :panics:: WHY!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kae-chan: me scared of her  
  
Kae-chan: but not her boyfriend... he funny  
  
Youkai Kue: ::eyes open slowly:: what's funny?  
  
Tinwë: 0.0  
  
Hala: how did I get back here?  
  
Youkai Kue: ::sits up, causing Sesshi-oo to wake up too:: I don't know.....::yawns::  
  
Hala: I guess me gonna stay here for a while  
  
Tinwë: Ummmmmm.........whatever happened......ummmmm....PEGGIE-SUE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hala: that drunk freak?  
  
Tinwë: I DID NOT COLOR SESSHOMARU-SAMA'S STRIPES YUGI-TECHNICOLOR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youkai Kue: o.O  
  
Sesshi-oo: O.o  
  
Sesshi-oo: my stripes?  
  
Hala: o.o  
  
Tinwë: ::hides markers behind back:: yes your stripes.........they look like Yugi's hair now.........Peggie-sue made me color them.............  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::glares:: you colored my stripes!  
  
Hala: tucker did it  
  
Youkai Kue: :pounces on Tinwë:: HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH MY SESSHI- CHAN!!!!!!  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::thinking:: 0.0  
  
Hala: dude she said she didn't do it  
  
::Tinwë and Kue in dust cloud of death fighting like a couple of cats::  
  
Sesshi-oo: were are the others?  
  
Hala: *moves next to Sesshi-oo* does she do this a lot?  
  
Sesshi-oo: Not that I know of..........::thinks then eyes go wide:: by the seven hells..........  
  
Hala: is that her arm?!?!?!?!  
  
::dust cloud settles.........KUE IS THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT::  
  
Hala: *gets into fighting stance* time for round two.......  
  
Youkai Kue: ::sitting on top of Tinwë:: I have no quarrel with you.  
  
Hala: curses  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::walks over to Kue and helps her up:: Kue, were you trained by anyone in the past?  
  
::Tinwë is knocked out....::  
  
Youkai Kue: ::thinks:: I am Not sure............I lost half my memories when my other half went away..........why?  
  
Hala: ooh ooh watch this * summons heavy rain*  
  
Sesshi-oo and Kue: ::glare..........Kue hisses:: make it stop!  
  
Hala: why should I  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::tips head towards the knocked out form of Tinwë::  
  
Hala: *creates even more rain* I have no need to listen to the likes of you..  
  
Tinwë: ::wakes up and looks around:: oh great..........now the storm troopers are gonna wash away.........  
  
Hala: you mean the piles of armor and blood over there?  
  
Tinwë: yeah...........were did my buddy Kae-chan go?  
  
Hala: *looks up*  
  
Youkai Kue: this rain will stop...::to Sesshi-oo:: to bad (heheh...Kae- chan....mash)......this is the shadow realm.............it sucks up magic.......  
  
Hala: not if I keep producing it  
  
Tinwë: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! KAE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY DON'T REALIZE WE WERE THE ONES COLORING THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(*lol*)  
  
(hehe)  
  
(*hala in a bad mood today*)  
  
(can tell)  
  
Sesshi-oo: ::grabs Kue's shoulder trying to keep her from killing Tinwë:: Kue, calm down......your acting like the stupid pup Inuyasha............  
  
Hala: ......................  
  
Tinwë:: ::sprouts her wings and flys up to Kae-chan:: it not safe down there......  
  
Hala: TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youkai Kue: ::looks at Sesshi-oo's hand:: ::sigh/blush:: fine, I'll calm down................  
  
Sesshi-oo: good.........  
  
Youkai Kue: ::looks up at Kae-chan and Tinwë:: please forgive my outburst! I didn't mean to be so demonic................and thanks to you ::turns to Hala:: the rain is washing the marker off.  
  
: Meanwhile in THE closet:  
  
Guardian Kue: ::leans against Yue's shoulder:: Yue.............. I feel strange.........  
  
Yue: ::blushing like crazy:: Kue?!?! what are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Guardian Kue: getting.....comfy.....................::different...mysterious voice:: you smell like moon petals.......................::blacks out::  
  
Yue: O.O wha........KUE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::looks down at Kue's head(it's on his shoulder......):: hey!!!! Kue! ::thinks:: why did her voice change? what's going on?!?  
  
::Kue is enveloped in black wings, there's a flash of light and the wings disappear, leaving a sleeping human in her place::  
  
Yue: O.O!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!!!!::(finally does the smartest thing in this whole fic......)makes the ropes that bound him disappear::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(ummmmmm..... Kae-chan..........does Meghan wish to be in here too........? she can be.........she has authoress powers)  
  
(*hmmmmm.powers ehh?............................this can get real fun real fast.....((*hear slight mumbles*)) SHUT UP LEGSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WANT ALEXANDRA TO FIND YOU AGAIN?!?!?!?!?*)  
  
(::squeaks:: LEGSIE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?)  
  
(* Yes currently for his own sake I have him tied to a chair and his mouth duct taped to hide him from Alexandra........no I am not doing this for my own benefit!!!!!!!!!!!!*)  
  
(oh...sure...oh well....me 'spose to be sleeping...::sigh/blush/squeek::....moonguardianssmellgood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
